Hedgerow Hell
Hedgerow Hell is the 12th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood. Summary The enemy has fled from Baupte and taken strong positions in the bocage just south of town. They need to be eliminated before they can reorganize and move up to St. Sauveur. Plot Red talk to Marshall about his finger and attempts to write a letter to his wife about his time in Normandy. It cuts back to when Doyle talks to Red's squad before Cassidy interrupted for a mission. Some of the German defenders are held south of Baupte and can posed to a threat to the main assault to St. Sauveur and their mission is to eliminate them. They also have a pack of TNT to clear the hedges on their way. They proceed to a nearby hedgerow and blow it up. Behind it was a group of Germans carrying a assault rifles with a MG and halftruck supporting the Germans. Since the front line is under heavy fire, Red moved to another hedgerow and blow a hole resulting the squad moving in to another area. They engage the Germans in the new area and use the TNT to clear a new flank. The squad soon defeat the halftruck and the MG crew before clearing another German team coming from a farmhouse. They reach to another area to find that the battlefield is under 88 fire with German resistance. Red's squad bravely assault the 88 and killing its crew. They blow the hedgerow to go behind and finish the remaining Germans. They are suddenly ambushed by Germans attacking from the same field where the squad entered with halftruck as support. They held the 88 line until Cassidy's unit flank the Germans and destroy the halftrucks. After the battle is over, Cassidy order the squad to deliver the maps to the 82nd for their assault on St. Sauveur. Objectives Eliminate the Germans in the hedgerows The Germans who were flushed out of Baupte were forming up again in the hedgerows, and were a threat to move on St. Sauveur. Transcript Hartsock's introduction Hartsock: It's really not that much of my finger, really, sir. Marshall: You're lucky they didn't send you home. If you'd lost another inch they probably would have. Hartsock: I go home when we all go home. Sir. I wrote a letter- I wrote my wife... trying to explain what happened. I gave up. Couldn't do it. Couldn't find any words to explain days like that. Conflict Doyle: '''The closet I got to bring injured so far is some cuts from those damn trees I dropped through. '''Campbell: '''Count your blessings and hang onto 'em. Campbell walks off. '''Doyle: '''Looks like we're moving out to St.Sauveur to complete our main objective. Gotta clear the way so that the infantry can take Cherbourg. You 101st boys have fun playing guard duty while the real men go to work. '''Paddock: I'm sure we'll be saving your asses up there in St.Sauveur. Not like you won't need it. Marsh: 'Why do you say that,Paddock? '''Paddock: '''Because the 82nd always needs saving. '''Doyle: '''Heh,well i better get moving. you boys keep your heads down. After me and the 82nd kills Hitler and ends this war we'll get that whiskey back in England. And I like whiskey. Doyle walks off,Paige saw Cassidy come towards Them. '''Paige:'ahhh Lt.Col.Cassidy. Crap,that means we're going on a patrol again. 'Paddock:'Sir. 'Marsh:'Sir. 'Cassidy:'As you were. Those german bastards that retreated from Baupte have taken up some strong positions in the hedgerows south of town. Now You boys are going to go out there and eliminate any threat you encounter. Get your gear and move out. And don't forget to use your TNT to make a path through the hedgerows. '''Paige: '''See. Told ya... When Red & 2nd Squad regroups with Cassidy(along with York & Doe). '''Cassidy: '''Good job out there boys,you put up a hell of a good fight. Take these captured German plans to the 82nd. They're about to attack the town of St. Sauveur. These should help 'em out. Make sure they know the 101st found 'em. '''Paige: '''See. Told ya... '''Paddock: '''Yeah yeah. '''Chapter ends. Characters * Colonel S.L.A. Marshall * Lieutenant Colonel Patrick Cassidy * Sergeant Seamus Doyle * Sergeant Joseph Hartsock (Playable) * Corporal Jacob Campbell * Corporal Franklin Paddock * Private First Class Harry Wheaton (does not speak) * Private Richard Doe (does not speak) * Private Nicholas Hooper (does not speak) * Private James York (does not speak) * Private James Marsh * Private Derrick McConnel (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private William Paige * Private Dean "Friar" Winchell (does not have scripted dialogue) Weapons American Weapons * M1A1 Thompson * M1 Garand * M1A1 Carbine (PS2 Only) German Weapons and Vehicles * Kar 98k * StG 44 * MG 42 (Mounted) * 88 * Halftrucks Teams Fire Team: * Cpl. Campbell - M1 Garand * Pvt. Paige - M1A1 Thompson * Pvt. Marsh - M1 Garand Assault Team: * Cpl. Paddock - M3 Grease Gun * Pvt. Winchell - M1A1 Carbine * Pvt. McConnell - M1A1 Carbine Extras Choosing a Title Before choosing the name "Brothers in Arms," the Gearbox team considered a number of concepts and designs for a possible game title. One of the earliest stages involved creating a concept treatment of the title where we attempt to evoke a feeling from the font and style of the design. These are some of the very first concepts considered as possible approaches. As the game development progressed, the title selection continued. Some candidates were discarded, some were refined and others were added to the list of possible options. These concepts are about composition and style. The words themselves were fake (there was no 512th in the 101st Airborne). More composition ans style concepts that are leading to the font style that was chosen in the final treatment. Note that some of these trash titles were later actually chosen by other studios for competitive games. These treatments explore how subtitle and by-lines could be integrated into the title logo. Soon box composition became relevant when considering title and logo. This treatment was actually proposed by developer, Jeff Wofford, who served as a coder and as a project manager at various points of development of Brothers in Arms. Another attempt at a box cover treatment with the final title. Note that some of the imagery from this box treatment was used in gearbox's first teaser website for the franchise when it launched in April of 2004. Multiple style and composition treatments were considered for box cover. This is one of them... Multiple style and composition treatments were considered for box cover. This is one of them... Multiple style and composition treatments were considered for box cover. This is one of them... Multiple style and composition treatments were considered for box cover. This is one of them... Multiple style and composition treatments were considered for box cover. This is one of them... With the title firm, the logo went through several final revisions and testing before decisions were made. These styles were amongst the last considerations before a final decision was made on the title logo. The final box cover for Brothers in Arms Road to Hill 30. To see the final box cover of Brothers in Arms Earned in Blood, simply look at the packaging of this software. The German 88 The 88mm Flak series would become the most famous German artillery of WWII. Allied troops would commonly refer to any German artillery piece as an "Eighty-Eight". The Flak 36 was designed as a mobile medium caliber anti-tank, anti-personnel or anti-aircraft weapon to fit the needs of both the Army and the Luftwaffe. With a telescopic sight and armor piercing shells, the Flak 36 was a formidable anti-tank weapon capable of penetrating up to 110mm armor at 2,000 meters. When used in the anti-tank role, the Flak 36 would typically have a security detachment (#1) and a gun crew of 4: loader (#2), gunner (#3), spotter (#4) and commander (#5). The Flak 36 is primarily used in its anti-tank or personnel role in Brothers in Arms Earned in Blood. The German FG42 Rifle The Fallschrimjagergewehr 42 (FG42), or Paratrooper Rifle Model 1942, was designed specifically for the needs of German airborne forces. The weapon, being a lightweight, high powered, fully/semi-automatic rifle, was an invaluable tool used to overwhelm the enemy during airborne assaults. The FG42 was designed by Rheinmettal-Borsig for the Luftwaffe and combined the best features of both a rifle and a light machine gun. Features of he FG42 included a light folding bipod (#1), an in-line stock to reduce recoil (#2), a spike bayonet (#3) and mountings for the ZF4 (Zielfernrohr 4-fach) and ZF42 telescopic sights (#4). By the time the FG42 was fully developed, Allied bombing raids were crippling Germany's production facilities. In all, only 6000-7000 of them were produced, and only a limited number found their way into the hands of German soldiers. EIB Support Staff Earned in Blood Support Staff Earned in Blood Support Staff Earned in Blood Support Staff Earned in Blood Support Staff Gallery Hedgerow Hell LS.png|The Loading Screen Difference in the PS2 Version * With Doyle & Cassidy are 4 Soldiers;2 Yorks & 2 Does,& when You regroup with Cassidy,2 Soldiers are with him; York & Doe. * Red has an M1A1 Carbine & M1A1 Thompson. * Campbell is part of the Assault Team. * Campbell & Marsh both carry a M1A1 Carbine. * Paddock carry the M1A1 Thompson. * Friar & McConnell is absent. (the Latter is left out in the PS2 Version.) * Doyle is still labeled as a Corporal. * LtCol. Cassidy carries an M1A1 Carbine. Category:Earned in Blood Chapters Category:Chapters